Beyond the Bullet
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: All their dreams become snuffed out, and you feel powerless to do anything, so you do the one the thing you can do. All you can do is cry. This is the power of one bullet… complete
1. I

**A/N: This is the one-shot I promised previously. Enjoy, and keep a tissue box nearby. We'll see if I can make this into a two-shot. I'm still deciding. The first part is actually how I feel, so imagine the narrator's voice saying this as you read.**

**Music: 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**Beyond the Bullet**

**Part One**

_It's pitiful when young lives were cut so dramatically, and snuffed out like a once burning candle. Death itself is tragic, but when it happens to a young life, it makes you wonder. It makes you wonder a lot. It makes you wonder what happened to lead out to the person's death, and what would be the motive for a heinous crime such as murder? That would lie in the psyche of the perpetrator, now wouldn't it?_

_Death is sudden, and you never know when it takes to take a life, young or old. Young lives lost are the ones everyone feels deeply. Sure, when Old Grandpa Jim dies peacefully at the age of about a century, you cry, because naturally that's what the body is programmed to do. Not only that, but Grandpa Jim has lived his entire life out already…_

_When young lives end, it makes you wonder from the victim's shoes. What dreams and aspirations did they have? What were their life's ambitions? That would be another mystery taken to the grave. _

_All their dreams become snuffed out, and you feel powerless to do anything, so you do the one the thing you can do. _

_All you can do is __**cry**_

_This is the power of one bullet…_

--

She had tried to save him.

The doctor had tried to save him. He was so young with his whole life ahead of him.

She knew because she was a mother of two, a teenage son of just thirteen starting to hit puberty and a little girl of about a year old, just beginning to say things which the parents and brother hoped to be her first word.

Hell, she tried to save her all of her patients, but as the tears ran down her cheeks, she couldn't help but cry because this patient hit home for her. She had been there, his birth, his shots, his first bout of the chicken pox (he and her son had caught them together), and recently a broken arm.

"_Clear!"_

"_His blood pressure is dropping fast, Dr. Matthews…" a nurse said, as the doctor rubbed the two defibrillators together, charging them. She pressed them to the teenager's chest._

"_Clear!"_

_She was tired, but her eyes determined. She would save him. She had to. _

"_Please Chris, don't die…please. You can't…" she pleaded to the limp boy in the bed. "Clear!"_

"_Dr. Matthews, Dr. Reese ran neurological tests on the patient prior. There's no brain activity," a nurse named, Charlene said to the doctor quietly. The tears formed around the doctor's eyes, as the monitor showed a flat green line, and a prolonged beeping noise that never seemed to end. _

_Quinn's tests didn't lie. From the age of thirteen, she knew that. She sighed sadly, her voice shaking. _

"_Call the time of death…" she instructed, as a tear rolled out of her eyes…_

A knock brought Zoey back to reality as she played with her stethoscope, her brown eyes teary and sad.

"Zoey…" her husband said, and hugged her tightly. She quietly sobbed.

"I tried to save him, Chase. I tried to save him…"

Chase soothed her, feeling a bit teary himself. He swallowed a giant lump forming his throat.

"I know. I know you did…"

Zoey pulled away, sniffling and wiped at her eyes, "Where are Ellie and Jake?"

"Logan has Ellie right now. Jake is waiting for us at home. He knew something happened at school but he doesn't know because he's been upstairs doing homework…" Chase explained. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "…he'll be so crushed when he finds out."

"How are we going to tell him?"

"Don't worry. We'll tell him together…" Chase reassured, although a great apprehensiveness was evident on his face.

--

Lola and Michael had been waiting.

All this waiting would make them crazy, and if not anything else.

How could this have happened? Chris was the joy of their lives, the one reason for their living. Despite his attempts to become a teenager, he was still the same baby they brought home from the hospital thirteen years ago.

Lola and Michael saw Zoey and Chase walk up to them, and the pair rushed up to them, desperate for answers. Zoey could only stare at the ground, as sobs racked her body. Chase supported his distraught wife.

"Zoey, please…" Michael pleaded softly. He let out a shaky breath. "We just need to know if Chris is going to recover."

"Zoey, please…" Lola sobbed. "You're a mother too. If anything happened to Jake or Ellie, I'd tell you, so please… Is Chris going to be okay?"

"I'm so sorry…" the blonde sobbed, shaking her head. "I tried… believe me, I tried…"

"Why are you talking in past tense?" Lola screamed, as fear rose in her chest. Zoey looked up meet Lola's heartbroken eyes, and Michael's pained expression.

"Chris…is gone… The bleeding was too much. There was no brain activity. I feel like a failure…" she answered, sobbing. "Chris passed away…"

Lola's heart broke. The moment her heart broke could be caught. Her baby. Her only son was gone.

Not Christopher.

She refused to believe that.

Not her baby…

"NO! NO! Chris isn't dead! No…" she collapsed onto the waiting room floor in a fit of sobs, in Chase's arms. Michael looked into the room where his son lay there. He was so still, so pale. Michael wanted nothing more than to switch places with his son. He wanted to make all of the pain he had endured go away, and just absorb it.

Just take everything in, and feel what Christopher was feeling.

Questions zoomed through his mind. What the hell made Christopher a target? Why would they lure him to the most secluded area in the school, and shoot him point blank in the chest, piercing his aorta?

It didn't matter, but Chris wasn't coming back.

"Michael…"

There was Quinn, and the tears rolled out of her brown eyes.

"I lost my son, Quinn. I lost him…" he said over and over as he tried to be strong. It just hurt. It hurt too damn much. Quinn wrapped her arms around her arms around him. She was a mother and now that her daughter Jackie was fourteen, Quinn couldn't help but be scared. Logan and Quinn were the proud parents of two daughters, Jackie, and thirteen-year-old, Savannah.

"It's okay, Michael," she said, gently. "Let it out…"

Fact of the matter was his son was _murdered_.

"I'll kill the bastards who did this…" Michael said, his voice pained and riddled with hurt. "I'll kill them…"

It was then that his eyes filled up with tears, and a solitary one rolled down his cheek…

--

Savannah Reese was a typical girl of thirteen. A typical girl of thirteen that hated having her things moved around, and her possessions moved from the original spot. Today would have been a typical day if she had gone to school. She had a dentist appointment to fill in a cavity. As she got the filling, Savannah screamed bloody murder.

"Jaacckkiiee! How many times have I told you not to touch my stuff?" she yelled angrily, as she bounded down the hall. Jacqueline Reese was Savannah's older sister, only by a year. The girls were both smart, but competitive with each other, especially when it came to grades. Jackie had a 4.5 GPA because of her AP class, while Savannah came out on top with a GPA of 4.7. She took Advanced Placement classes as well. Jackie was too busy playing with Ellie to care. "Jackie!"

"What?" the fourteen-year-old retorted in a harsh whisper. She pointed to Ellie, who was starting to fall asleep on her bed, her green eyes usually curious, now tired. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Doesn't mean you can go into my closet whenever you don't have something that doesn't match!" Savannah half yelled, and half whispered at the same time.

Ellie let out a little yawn, before she snuggled into Jackie's pillow, and within thirty seconds she was asleep. Savannah angrily gestured to the shirt she found at the bottom of her closet when it was neatly folded this morning.

"If you don't mind, I have work to do, okay? Go find Daddy and cry over your shirt to him. It just so happens to go with my shoes, so deal…" Jackie vaguely explained and closed the door. It was clear that Jackie was more Logan than Quinn. "Goodnight, _baby_ sister…"

"Oh, for fuck's sake…" the younger sibling muttered under her breath. She sighed angrily, and stomped over to Logan's study, but when she walked in, her anger ebbed for her sister's condescending attitude, and soon she was concerned. Savannah found Logan staring out the window, in total silence. Both of his daughters knew this. She tentatively walked in, waving a hand in her dad's face. "Yoo-hoo, anyone home?"

"Oh, hey Savannah. Just the person I've been waiting to see…"

"Whatever it is, it's all Jackie's fault. She did it. I saw her do it!"

"Wait, what?" he asked, confused. "…no. You're not in trouble. Something happened, okay? Zoey, Chase, Lola, Michael and your mother are at the hospital."

"Well, did Mom call you? And why's everyone down there?" she questioned, slightly panicked. "What happened?"

Silence.

He was trying to run this, over and over in his head, and something wouldn't allow him to process it.

"Dad, you're scaring me! Tell me!" Savannah pleaded. Okay, process of elimination started to kick in. Savannah knew Jake wasn't in school today either, so… _Chris!_ She was almost afraid to ask. "Daddy, did something happen to Chris today?"

Savannah, Jake, Christopher were all best friends, growing up as babies because they were born within months of each other. Savannah was the logical fashionista, Jake was the typical boy-next-door who was likeable to everyone he met (with bad hand-eye co-ordination but was a freakishly talented pitcher, striking majority of the batters), and Christopher was the goof, the comedian, the one they could go to for a good laugh.

…and there was Savannah's budding crush on Jake. Savannah liked Jake because he was sweet, and also his personality but she knew he didn't like her back, so she made up her mind to play it off, but secretly crush on him from afar.

"Yeah," he answered, meeting his daughter's eyes. He sighed. "…there was a shooting at your school."

Shooting?

"What?" Savannah questioned, her eyes becoming worried and confused with every passing minute. "I don't get it. A shooting? As in someone bringing a gun to school and shooting up to the place?"

"Exactly, and someone died because of it…"

Savannah's head filled with the possibilities who could have died, when she knew so many people at her school. Sure, there were rivalries but she wouldn't even wish death on her own enemy.

She found herself tearing up, as if her subconscious already knew who the victim was…

"Who died?" she forced herself to ask.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry," Logan said, genuinely concerned and apologetic. He knew if something like that were to happen to him, he would be a wreck.

"Why are you apologizing? Tell me… who died?" she questioned, as tears formed around the corners of her eyes. The name Logan said made Savannah's heart stop for what seemed like forever…

"Chris…"

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to make this a two-shot because it'll be too long as a one-shot. I hope it was to your liking. For Part Two, I'll include a couple flashbacks of Christopher's life, and we also get to meet Chase and Zoey's son, Jake. As mentioned, I'll go away at the end of the month, so I'll try to get the second and last part up when exams ease up. Review: Like A Chameleon, Letters To You, and Things I Will Not Do when you're done reviewing this. **

**I worked hard on this, so please tell me my work is not in vain.**

**Excuse any grammatical and spelling error you might see. I'm sleepy.**

**Review!**

**Later days, **

**-Erika**

**PS. I'm also thinking of a Rebecca/Vince Blake one-shot. Should I do it? I don't if it's just me, but I can so picture them together. Rebecca hates Zoey, Vince hates Chase… get it?**

**Tell me if I should write it. The title is called Mutual Hate. Look out for that sometime later. **


	2. II

**A/N: Here's Part Two of Beyond the Bullet. Enjoy. **

**Music: 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

**Beyond the Bullet**

**Part Two**

She wasn't sure if she had heard her father right.

Maybe this was a repercussion of not cleaning her ears when her mother asked her to. Savannah didn't know. Christopher wasn't dead. It was impossible. It was only yesterday that she had talked to him with Jake, via three-way calling.

Last week, she did, and the week before that…

"_You're such losers," she laughed, shaking her head. "Why would repeat what your dads did? It's possible not to use the letter 's' in speech… Christopher, your dad lost the first time anyway."_

_Christopher fake-gasped, "Jake, we've been named…the plural and counterpart…of winner. Exactly. Family honour."_

"_I'm hurt. Do you really want to…picture me crying?" Jake asked, pretending to psychologically damaged by Savannah's comment. _

"_Oh no. God forbid the great Jake Matthews start crying!"_

"_No, I actually want to…uh, view that," Christopher replied, laughing. _

"_Oh, you're a lot of help…"_

"_Aww, Jakey's a softie…" Savannah sang, teasingly. _

"_Aww, Jakey…how cute," Christopher Barrett teased after his girl best friend. _

"_Oh, ha, ha…" the other boy replied, sarcastically…_

It wasn't possible.

It just wasn't. As bad as Savannah wanted to accept that her best friend was actually gone, she wouldn't it. It just didn't seem fair to be forced to accept that truth. Is this how life was? One minute you were with them, the next you weren't? She sighed, letting out a shaky breath, as Logan saw his daughter grow into a torturous silence.

"You okay?"

"Uh, Dad. If it's okay with you, I'm going to go think…about stuff, okay? I just wanna be alone right now," she said, quietly. Logan could see the tears in her tears, and she got up and silently walked away…

Savannah left her dad's study, and all of a sudden the shirt …everything seemed so petty. A million questions zoomed through her head, and a tear freely made its way down her cheek.

The three of them promised to be best friends forever.

She remembered splitting animal crackers with them on the first day of kindergarten.

Because of one bullet, it was all shattered.

_Funny how such a small object could do so much damage, _she thought bitterly, as she walked. Jackie walked by, noticing her little sister's sad state. Frankly, Jackie was the last person Savannah wanted to see or talk to.

"Look if you're upset about the shirt, I'll give you a new one, but it's just one shirt…"

"Whatever, Jackie. I don't care about the shirt," she whispered, in an effort to keep her suppressed sobs down. Jackie noticed, and was for once concerned. Savannah turned to walk away, but felt a hand on her shoulder, then felt it grip her arm.

"Savannah? What's wrong?"

She grew angry.

Now, she cared? Just half an hour ago, she was all bitchy and now she decided to play the caring sister? What the fuck was going on?

She looked at her sister, a tear rolling down her face, but said nothing. Savannah yanked her arm from Jackie's grasp.

"Just leave me alone…" she said, in a calm tone that still had an undertone of anger in it. Savannah stormed past her sister, and slammed the door to her room as she slid down it.

Damn, it wasn't fair.

As the tears flowed freely, she sobbed.

"_Come on, I know Bianca Williams likes you. She told me," Savannah tried to tell Chris for the billionth time that week. Christopher had a massive crush on Bianca, but didn't know if she liked him back. _

"_I don't know," he answered, as they sat down at their usual table for lunch. Jake had a lunch time rehearsal for a play the school would be holding later that week. It was a production of Othello with Jake cast as the villainous Iago. He sighed poking at the mystery meat on his plate. "What is this crap? Meatloaf? I think I found some mould…"_

_Savannah wrinkled her nose in disgust, "I don't know, and I don't think I want to find out."_

"_Point taken…"_

"_Ask Bianca out, dude. She told me! She's in the cheerleading squad too, y'know…"_

"_That girl is fine as hell," Christopher sighed, pushing his tray away with a sigh. He looked up to find his friend grinning at him, a glint in her eyes which meant she was undoubtedly planning something. "I don't know. No, Savannah. Don't do it. Don't… aw, fuck, I hate you…"_

"_BIANCA!" Savannah yelled, getting the brunette's attention. The brunette made a confused face, and walked over to the source. Christopher shot Savannah a glare, before she dove underneath the table, and ran as fast as she could. She hid behind a wall._

"_What are you doing?" a voice asked behind her. She turned around to meet a pair of emerald green eyes staring quizzically at her. __**His eyes are pretty. Why didn't I notice it before? And he's so – stop it!**_

"_Shhh!" Savannah said, putting a finger to her lips. She pointed to Christopher and Bianca. "I just managed to get them together…"_

_A knowing smile started to creep its way to Jake's face. _

"_Your methods are pure evil, but they surprisingly work…"_

_Savannah smirked, "I try… Now, I wanna listen to what they're saying."_

"_I'll kill you, Savannah," he muttered, as Bianca's form came closer. She had piercing blue crystal eyes with long dark brown hair. _

"_Um, did someone call me over here?" Bianca asked, confused. Her voice was pretty nice too, he had concluded in thirty seconds. _

"_Oh, I…uh…um…" Chris sputtered, nervously and then cleared his throat awkwardly. "I don't think so…"_

_She shrugged, and turned to walk away, but something made her stop. Something she had heard about this boy needed to be confirmed. _

"_Wait, you're Christopher Barrett, right? Aren't you friends with Savannah Reese?"_

"_Yeah, that's me, and that's currently pending," he responded with a boyish grin. Bianca__let out a small giggle, and sat down beside him. _

"_You're funny, but Savannah told me something about you…"_

"_I hope she didn't tell you chihuahuas fascinate me because compared to the teeny head, their ears look huge. It's insanity, I tell you!" Christopher said, joking. He usually joked when he was nervous, but Bianca seemed to like his sense of humour. He could have sworn, though, he saw a tinge of pink creep up on her creamy porcelain skin._

"_She told me you liked me," she admitted. "Um, is that true, Chris?"_

_Christopher sighed deciding not to play it off anymore. _

"_Yeah, but if you feel otherwise, then it's cool…"_

"_But I don't," she admitted, shyly. Chris was shocked, but he smiled as relief washed over him. _

"_So, you doing anything on Friday?" Christopher asked hopefully, as they stood from the table. She smiled, and planted a friendly kiss on his cheek. _

"_I'm free on Friday…"_

"_Movies sound good then?"_

_She nodded, her azure orbs twinkling to match his brown ones. _

"_Yeah, I'd like to go with you," Bianca replied, smiling gently and then waved walking away. Savannah heard the whole thing and smiled proudly. _

"_Jake, tell me who's good," she instructed, cupping a hand over her ear. Jake rolled his eyes, and sighed, reciting the answer in monotone and no emotion on his face. _

"_Oh, you are. Queen Savannah the Insanely Awesome…"_

"_Damn straight," she answered, with a nod and a satisfied smirk to match… Then she looked at Jake, who had a teasing smile on his face. "Wait, that was sarcasm!"_

"_Psh, me? Use sarcasm… never!"_

_She playfully pointed an accusing finger at him, "You just used it again! You better run, Matthews before I give you boobs tomorrow…"_

_Jake backed away, as she advanced, "Can't we work something out?"_

"_Nope…" she answered, as he prepared to run. Jake shrugged, and laughed running as Savannah took off after him, laughing all the way…_

Those were one of her happier times. What happened? How could everything change like that in a matter of hours? Savannah knew she was smart, with an IQ of 125 under her belt, but even this was way too hard to understand.

Savannah hugged herself and once she started sobbing, she didn't stop…

--

It was quiet in the Barrett house.

Grief overtook the couple, as they finally had the opportunity to visit their son in the hospital morgue. Usually at this time, visiting hours were over but Quinn and Zoey allowed them to have all the times they needed. Three hours later, and it was still so surreal to them.

He was so cold, so still, yet even in death Christopher had an angelic quality about him. His parents realized he had an uncanny ability to touch people.

"Michael?" Lola asked, her husband quietly.

"What is it, baby?"

A tear made its way out of her eyes as he reached up, wiping the tear. He summoned up the strength to prevent his own tears from showing.

"Do you remember when he was born, and stood over his crib…and we watched him sleep?"

Michael's face broke out into a fond smile, and his eyes filled with unshed tears. He swallowed thickly, making his Adam's apple bob up and down. He pictured the small baby he used to hold in his arms. Michael imagined the baby that would let out an ear-piercing cry for him, and in an instant just by his presence, Christopher would stop and look up at his father with wide, brown eyes.

Lola remembered her pregnancy, and how happy she had been after Zoey and Quinn were also pregnant with a boy that would be named Jake, and a little girl later dubbed Savannah. She remembered how Christopher would cry for her, showing her his latest "boo-boo" and he wanted Lola to desperately kiss it better.

"_Mommy!" Three-year-old Christopher squealed with joy, as he ran as fast he could into his mother's outstretched and welcoming arms. He wrapped his arms around his mom, as Lola returned the hug, smiling and kissing her son's head. She pulled away, and took his little hand, walking down the street. _

"_So, how was pre-school?" Lola asked, smiling down at her little boy. He looked back up, an innocent grin on his face. _

"_It was fun, Mommy!" Christopher said, excitedly, and frowned a little. "…but Savannah got the time-out chair…and she got no juice so me and Jake shared ours with her…"_

"_Ooh, that's no fun… but that was a very nice thing you did." _

"…_but I wish you were there to colour with me…"_

"_How about I get you a snack and then me, you and Daddy can play together?" Lola suggested, happily. "Okay?"_

_Christopher's eyes lit up, "'Kay, Mommy!"_

…just to make the "owwies" go away.

"Yeah," he answered, quietly, as he wrapped a comforting arm around a tearing Lola. He sighed, shakily again, his broken voice sounding. "I remember…"

God, they remembered…

--

"Dad, what's wrong with Savannah?" Jackie asked, seriously concerned. Logan sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It was a tiring day for him from an emotional aspect anyway.

"Did you do anything to provoke her?"

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "Not in this hour, no, but I just saw her after Chase and Zoey came by to get Ellie and go home. They didn't look too good. I wanna know why… and why isn't Mom home yet?"

"Your sister's friend was shot," Logan explained, shortly to his oldest, as she grew confused. "…there was a shooting, but neither your sister nor Jake was in school today."

Jackie could only blink. She was completely lost, because her high school was only few blocks down, and they told the high schoolers nothing of a shooting, or anything of the sort. She knew her sister wasn't in school because of a dentist appointment, but that was it as far as she knew.

"Well, did someone…like die? Savannah could see her friend at hospital or something, right?"

Logan sighed, staring Jackie in the eyes, "You know Michael and Lola Barrett. They're my friends from high school…your mom's too, right?"

"Yeah," she answered, shrugging. "…and I know Chris too. Cool kid…"

"Yeah, he is, and it's terrible for your sister right now because…" Logan had to take a minute to stop, as he caught the sound of Savannah's sobbing. He had done everything but it looked like she was inconsolable. "…you're right someone did die at the shooting. Your mom and Zoey tried to save him, but he flat-lined."

"Who?"

"Michael and Lola's son, Chris…" he told Jackie, as she gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my God. I feel like such a bitch. I hassled her over a shirt! One freaking shirt…" she said, as tears starting streaming down her face. How could she have been so insensitive? "I took a shirt… without a-asking, and I t-totally blew her off!"

Logan stood wrapping his arms around a shocked Jackie who was now sobbing, and softly stroked her hair.

"I didn't know! I- I didn't know, I swear!" she sobbed. For Chris to suddenly die like that was a blow to her, because Jackie constantly saw him with Savannah and Jake. Truthfully, she adored those boys as the little brothers she never got to have. She sobbed into her father's shirt. "I didn't know…"

"I don't think any of us did," Logan said, his voice wavering slightly…

--

"Jake, you got a minute?" Chase asked, as both he and Zoey walked into the room. Ellie was asleep already in a couple doors down. He looked up at his parents and instantly knew something was wrong. He hadn't been in school for about three days, due to an acute stomach flu, but he was feeling much better, and was sure he could go back to school tomorrow or the next day at the latest. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He closed the book, he was reading, currently the fourth book in his Harry Potter book set.

"Why does it feel like my mood is about to do a complete three-sixty? You guys look like someone just died…"

Zoey bit on her bottom lip to keep from crying, as she brushed the blonde bangs from his eyes. The parents both sat on the foot of his bed, and a twinge of panic hit Jake's chest. He hopped off his bed, crossing his arms as his eyes darted from Zoey, and then Chase, and back to Zoey.

"Jake, there's no easy way to tell you, but…" Chase sighed. "…there was a shooting at your school…"

His eyes widened.

A shooting?

"Who would have been stupid enough to bring a gun to school?" he asked, panicked. "Oh my God, are you serious? Well, is Savannah okay?"

"Yeah, we were just over there to pick up your sister. She's fine," Zoey answered, quietly. The next question out of her son's mouth made her look away, as a tear made its way down her face. Unfortunately for her, Jake saw this.

"Mom, why are you crying?"

Zoey said nothing, as Chase saw his son's panicked face.

"Well, is Chris, okay?"

"Jake, we need you to calm down first," Chase replied, as he sighed. "This is very hard for us as well."

"No! I'm not calming down!" Jake yelled, frustrated. "Answer my question. Is Chris okay? I wanna know!"

Chase ran a hand through his hair, "No, Chris isn't okay. Jake, this is probably the hardest thing we've ever had to tell you, but…"

Jake knew.

He subconsciously knew because the fear and panic in his demeanour didn't go away.

"…Chris was pronounced dead at the hospital tonight. He was the only one to die…"

His head hurt, and suddenly he felt his claustrophobia catch up with him. He was almost starting to hyperventilate. The walls seemed to close in on him, getting smaller and smaller. Chris was…dead? What?

"_Man, how long have we been friends?" Christopher asked, exasperated. _

"_All of our lives, basically… but I don't know. I don't want to tell her and have it blow up in my face later, y'know what I mean?"_

"_No, I don't… I finally managed to tell Bianca I like her, and I have a date with her on Friday," Christopher retorted, with a dry look directed at his "brother from another mother" as he called Jake sometimes. "Tell her already. You're driving me, and yourself absolutely bonkers over this."_

_Jake sighed and looked at his friend truthfully, "The truth is, dude… I don't think I can tell Savannah I like her. As in 'want to be her boyfriend' like."_

"_And why not? They told me not to say anything, but our parents have bets on when you guys will finally hook up! Well, our dads anyway."_

"_Oh God," Jake sighed, putting his head down on the table. He looked up, running ahead through his blond hair. His hair often made him look Dylan and Cole Sprouse. "Am I really that obvious?"_

"_Yeah, pretty much…so why can't you tell Savannah how you feel?"_

"_Because I don't like her," he said, shrugging his shoulders. Christopher made a face, showing he was clearly confused. _

"_Have you clearly lost it or are you just being bipolar?"_

"_No, I just don't think I can risk telling Savannah I __**love**__ her…" _

It just didn't seem to equate to anything.

It was like one of those mathematical equations he would spend hours trying to work out, but the answer wouldn't make sense. It wouldn't equate to anything valid.

Just like his mood, the foreshadowed it as the low rumble of thunder sounded.

Before Chase and Zoey could comfort their grief-stricken, Jake ran…

He ran away before they could see him break down and cry.

A loud clap of thunder and lightning had been heard, and initiated the shrill cry of a toddler only two doors down…

--

She had been the last person to see him alive.

Today was their three month anniversary, and they would have been celebrating. Instead, she turned on TV to find out that he had been pronounced dead.

_Her boyfriend was dead…Her boyfriend was dead…Her boyfriend was dead, _the sentence ran over and over in her mind, as she sat down in the solitude of her living room, clutching a pillow as silent tears poured out of her now void blue eyes.

Bianca had sat there for the past hour.

Footsteps were heard, and a voice that made her cringe was heard.

"Hi honey, how was your day?"

Hatred seeped through her, her sorrow instantly disappeared. She knew who had killed him. God, she knew, and she hated him. She knew who had taken Christopher away from her.

"You coward…" she hissed, glaring daggers at her father with her eyes. She snapped, slapping him across the face, as she breathed heavily. Her usually straight brown hair fell wildly in her eyes, and she shook terribly. "I know you did it. You didn't want me to see him so you took his life and killed him, knowing it would hurt me!"

Gary Williams looked at his daughter, and laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"This…" Bianca answered, producing a black 9mm pistol. Gary advanced towards his daughter.

"Where did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter because I'm turning you in, and I'll make sure your ass lands in jail," she threatened with narrowed eyes. Before Bianca could say anymore, she felt white hot pain cascade on her cheek, and when her eyes refocused, she found herself looking up at her father.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you…"

Bianca screamed, the tears streaming down her face, "I don't care anymore! Kill me like you did Chris! I hate you… I hope you go to hell, you bastard!"

Gary then smiled down at her daughter, and wiped away her tears, but she slapped his hands away. He made her want to puke.

"I love you, Bianca…"

_They sat there, as he had an arm around her shoulders. A scary part came on, and she jumped, squealing slightly. Christopher wrapped a comforting arm around her, as he felt her visibly relax. She looked at him, meeting his eyes. _

_Through the darkness, she could see his eyes clearly, a warm honey brown. Christopher looked at her, finding the blue in her eyes an attractive feature. _

_A magnetic force caused the two lean into each other, as their eyes fluttered closed. Electric sparks coursed through their body as their lips met and tangled together in a kiss. _

_Bianca and Christopher pulled away, smiles on their faces. They intertwined their fingers together, knowing that it wouldn't be last time…_

_And they were happy…_

She slowly closed her eyes, as fresh tears began to fill them…

She wished that bullet had hit her instead.

With all of her heart, she wished…

--

Jake sat on the bench in his backyard, not moving.

The weather was unforgiving, as it poured hard and loud, the sound resembling the hissing sound of acid when it was affected. He was thankful for the rain…that way his tears would be mixed in with the rain and no one would know the difference. His light blue shirt was now a dark blue, as it was soaked right through, and his blond hair, now darkened and his bangs matted to his forehead.

He looked up to Savannah standing in front of him, looking tearful. Her hair dripping wet, and her eyeliner and mascara ran, leaving two trails of black down her face. Quinn had come home, but she ran away.

She ran away, just to get away.

_From everything._

"Jake…" she said tearfully, sitting next to him. He hung his head, but she saw his shoulders shake as he sobbed quietly.

"He's gone, Savannah…" he said, through his sobs. "He's gone…"

Still he would hang his head like that, until he felt her arms wrap around him.

It was then that Jake broke loose and sobbed on Savannah's shoulder…

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo…  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh…_

* * *

**A/N: There's Part Two. **

**Next part will be the last one, and then an epilogue. Listen to the music as you read. Next part will have the parent's reaction, and Ellie says her first word, as Jake has a heart-to-heart with his baby sister. We'll get more of Bianca, and find out more about her past. I was crying while writing this, and didn't realize until I felt tears rolling down my face. It was that powerful, for me anyway…**

**I liked writing Jake and Savannah. History repeats itself…**

**Show me some love, as I study for my Grade 12 Biology Exam on Wednesday. Thank God, school's over…well almost. **

**REVIEW!**

**-Erika**


	3. III

**A/N: New part of Beyond the Bullet. I've been itching to write this… so enjoy, and prepare to cry. I've decided that the four parts and an epilogue will work, so enjoy. **

* * *

**Beyond the Bullet**

**Part Three**

_Savannah ran._

_The distant screams and the fresh scent of blood made her want to puke but she was resilient, running faster then before. Her heart beat loudly in her ears, almost sounding like a jackhammer. Savannah's lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. A wooden door in front of her opened with an eerie creak. Savannah felt nervous for the first time in a very long while. She was still in the red tank and pink pajama bottoms, so she was thankful that it wasn't one of those dreams in which you would wake up in nothing but your underwear. _

_With her feet adorned with the red heart-shaped slippers, Jake had given her (Chris had picked a personalized with her favourite number, 14 and last name, on the back) for her thirteenth birthday, April 14__th__, Savannah tentatively stepped inside. The door closed with a slam that made her jump and scream, as she placed a hand over her racing heart. _

"_Shit…" _

_She tried, taking in as much oxygen as possible. Her brown eyes darted all over the expanse of darkness, until a spotlight fell on her. _

"_Welcome to the show, Savannah Caroline Reese…"_

_She hated her middle name, so almost no one called her by her full name. the only time she earned the privilege of having her full name called out was when she committed some act of indecency._

"_How do you know me?" she yelled, hoping to attract something or someone's attention. _

"_I can see you, but the question is: can you see me?"_

_Her IQ had just dropped a few points. Now Savannah wasn't scared, but annoyed and slightly confused. _

"_What kind of question is that?"_

_A clap of thunder sounded. This person or thing obviously knew her quite well because if it was one thing she hated was thunder and lightning. There was a fine line between hate and fear, so Savannah wasn't the type of person to run and hide during thunderstorms. Instead, she found out their origin, and the research lulled her to sleep._

"_It was a rhetorical one! You'll pay for testing my intelligence. It's a pity. Really, it is…"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_The voice laughed, "It's time. It's time to feel pain worse than anything. You'll experience a pain so painful, you'll hate yourself every time you look in the mirror. It's possible, Savannah. Very possible. _

"_Why, Savannah?"_

_She turned around to see standing there, and then looked down at her hands. They were clean before, and now…_

_His green eyes were lifeless, and his usually easy-going tone was replaced by monotone. The colour in his skin, gone. She couldn't talk, and she felt almost paralyzed, as her feet remained rooted to the spot. Her hands shook terribly, and it still boggled her mind. _

"_Why do you hurt me like this?"_

"_Jake, I – "_

"_I thought you were my best friend," he said, coldly. So cold she could almost feel the iciness of his own words. "Why?"_

_She was scared to the point of crying, which took a lot to do. _

"_I didn't… I… Jake…" she stuttered out, not knowing what to do. The deep crimson blood was smeared all over her hands, and the 9mm pistol resided at her feet. _

_Savannah couldn't breathe. _

_She couldn't think. _

_She couldn't even begin to comprehend what the hell was happening? _

"_That's my blood on your hands…" Jake began. "You hurt me…"_

_Savannah shook her head furiously, "You know I wouldn't. Jake, please… stop it… I don't know…"_

"_Why do you always hurt me, Savannah? Why?"_

_Before Savannah reacted, a loud bang was heard, and everything turned black…_

--

The words all seemed to blend together on the page, as Jackie sat in Study Hall. She usually loved to find out more about Quantum Physics, but today she was just zoning in and out of things. Everyone else seemed to be chilling out, or concentrating the hardest they could. Jackie grew envious, but knew why she couldn't concentrate or get anything to stick despite her large IQ.

"Hey Jackie…" a guy greeted, sitting next to her. He was muscular with spiky, dark brown hair and had warm hazel eyes. He also had a child-like smile and attitude (sometimes). She attempted a smile, and kissed him, but the boy frowned slightly and put an arm around his girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"Gavin, you didn't hear?"

"No," he replied, a confused look gracing his features. "…I haven't been in school for the past five because my grandmother was in San Francisco and we had to see her for a quick family reunion type thing."

"Oh, right… you told me…"

"So, what happened?"

"There was a shooting at my sister's school," she explained, playing with her hands, but Gavin urged her to continue and took her hands in his. "Savannah wasn't at school that day, but I'm worried about her. One of the friends she'd known from birth was the only one to die. I'm a bit shaken myself because I knew Chris like a little brother… I think you've seen him before, right?"

"Yeah, when I was over a couple of times. The one with the crazy rhymes, right?"

"Yeah, that's him," she recalled with a laugh, and then wiped at her eyes. "He was talented, and had so much going for him, y'know? I can only imagine what his parents are going through, but Savannah's going to loose it. Her sleepwalking started two days after the shooting, and then this morning, she had a minor panic attack, so my mom and dad had to rush her to the hospital around three in the morning before they came back and drove her to school. For a minute, I thought I was going to loose my baby sister. I'm just scared… I'm so scared."

"If you wanna cry, it's okay," Gavin gently assured Jackie kissing her on the cheek.

She sniffled again, "Okay… but after I cry, you wanna go shopping with me after school?"

Shopping with Jackie usually meant he would dragged into these girl stores (not that he minded Victoria's Secret), and carrying her bags. Usually he would've racked his brain for some excuse, but today he would make an exception.

"Okay," he obliged, kissing her on the lips and wiping her tears away. "…I'll go with you…"

Gavin held Jackie as she sobbed quietly on his shoulder.

--

He wanted nothing more than be at home, bundled under his covers. Maybe if he did that, he would sleep until he disappeared. His lunch consisted of some mystery meat, and some unidentified mush he preferred not knowing of.

"Alex, I told you! I'm not going out with you! Leave me alone!" Savannah's annoyed voice rang out, and his mood instantly soured. Not that it was all flowers and sunshine anyway. "Don't touch me! Stop!"

Dealing with crap like Alex only made Jake angrier.

"Look man, I'm afraid the lady said no," he said in a calm tone that actually meant he was super pissed off.

"Matthews, I suggest you shove off," the blue-eyed boy said, cockily. "I don't think it's none of your business. This is between Savannah and I."

"See, that's where I _make_ it my business, so turn around and take your crew of idiots with you," Jake challenged. Savannah could only watch him defend her. Alex's fist went flying, and Jake dodged, catching it and twisting his arm almost backward, and then Jake kicked the back of his legs, so now Alex was on his knees.

"Let go!"

"Shut up and apologize. You're already on your knees," Jake replied, tightening his grip. He growled, and yelled louder. Jake wasn't afraid to rip his arm right out their sockets. "Apologize, now!"

The students of Fairview Junior High all surrounded Savannah, Jake and Alex.

The pain was unbearable so Alex had to give in, "I'm sorry, Savannah. It was inappropriate of me! I'm so sorry!"

Savannah placed a hand on his shoulder, a pleading look in her eyes. The Jake she knew wouldn't have behaved like this, but everything he did had a motive. He looked at her, as they locked eyes, and he knew. Jake grudgingly shoved him as he let him up. Alex took one look at Jake, his arm throbbing. Alex struggled to get up.

"You're crazy, man!" he said, shaking.

"…and you're a pathetic excuse for a human being," he spat, glaring daggers at Alex. "Next time I catch you harassing Savannah or _any _other girl at this school, I won't be so gracious. You better hope you're gay… I'm putting emphasis on _Savannah_ so you actually get it through…"

Alex scurried away, holding his sore arm. The other boys stood there, and Jake stared them down, before getting frightened looks.

"Y-Yeah, we'll, uh, just follow him…" one of them stuttered, and they all ran away as the crowd began to disperse.

Jake sighed, and looked concernedly at Savannah. Her long light brunette hair was wavy, and held in two low pigtails and a matching black flowered hairclip.

"Are you okay?"

Savannah's eyes filled up with tears, the burden weighing on her, finally getting to her. He protected her. Her dream had been just nothing but an illusion although it seemed all too real to her. Everything was so damn real.

"Jake, you don't know what I've had to go through these four days since Chris was shot… I'm scared, and I woke up in cold sweats. I had a panic attack…this morning," she told him, sobbing freely, as he gently wiped her tears away.

"I don't like it when you cry…" he told her, gently. "…so stop it…"

Savannah looked up into his eyes, deep and a nice shade of forest green. He looked into hers, a warm honey brown. It was a sweet silence between them, until they felt like they were magnetically drawn to each other…as if some force wanted them to be drawn together. They felt their eyes flutter closed, and the feeling of euphoria entered them.

Jake kissed her soft lips, trying to figure out in his head if it was a dream.

It wasn't.

Savannah kissed his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, as his hands resided around her waist. It was her first major kiss, and she found Jake's tongue swimming around in her mouth. She reacted, mixing his tongue with her own.

They pulled away, little smiles on their faces for the first time in four days.

"You're my knight in shining armour…"

He laughed softly, brushing wisps of hair from her eyes, "No, I'm just a goof in tin foil. A goof that just happen to kick Alex's ass…"

They held hands, interlacing the fingers, and walked from away it all…

Together…

--

Gail Barrett hated this.

She was a religious woman, raising her four children (Michael, Valerie, Anthony and Sierra) in the Christian morals and beliefs after her husband had died when Michael was seventeen. Her grandchild was dead. He had been shot, Lola had told her two days ago, so she packed her bags and flew to California to be with them, and console them.

Lola had gone to be with her family, thinking it was best to grieve separately before grieving collectively. The Martinez family were from New York, but had a house in California not too far from her own. Lola was staying with her aunt because Lola's parents had died in a car crash when she was ten.

"Michael, you gotta eat something now…" Gail gently urged her grown son. He shook his head, and wore black for the past four days. He was a comedian and made people all over the world laugh, but now laughing seemed so foreign, Michael almost lost grasp of it.

"Mama, why did this happen?" he asked his mother quietly. The look in her son's eyes made Gail think of when he was eight, and his pet rabbit, Roger died. "Is God punishing me?"

Gail sat beside Michael, as she saw him sniffle quietly and turn away.

"Mikey, your father always told you a 'man' never expressed feelings," she recalled with some distaste, but reverted back, and cradled him as if he were a baby again. "…but if you want to cry, then you do it, and I'll cry with you. And we…won't stop until we're…done…"

In two seconds, Gail wrapped her arms around her son and felt his body shake with sobs as he cried.

"Shhh," Gail soothed, and rubbed small circles on Michael's back, going back to what she had done to him as a baby. She whipped her tears away, deciding to the strong maternal figure.

Gail knew never to question God because as people said, he worked in mysterious ways.

…but for once, Gail questioned Him and wondered if he had forgotten to protect Chris or something.

_Why Christopher, Lord? Why?_

The tears began to collect around her own eyes, and Michael's tears continued. Still Gail sat unmoving, soothing him.

"That's it, baby… Let it all out…"

--

Chase couldn't write.

Usually he could, but with so much occupying his mind, he couldn't. The funeral was on Saturday, two days from now, and Zoey was at work with Quinn at the hospital, although he doubted her mind was settled either. Nobody's were. The only one not feeling the effects was his year-old daughter, Ellie.

She was just so innocent, so child-like because…well, she was a child. Being parents were bittersweet in a way, Chase thought while twirling his pen, because as teenagers everything just fell into place. Everything just fit.

"_Saying drippin' isn't drippin'…" Chase had told Michael, a deadpanned expression on his face. They stood outside of their dorm in the middle of the night because once again, the fire alarm had decided to spontaneously go off. Michael grew horrified, as if it were a sin. _

"_You can't use the word against itself," he said, and walked away muttering under his breath. "…go disrespectin' my term…"_

_Chase and Logan could only look at each other._

He decided to go upstairs and check on Ellie, and climbed up the upstairs and turned the hall. He opened the door to find Ellie already bright awake and standing in her crib. Her blond hair was loose, and her green eyes were bright and happy.

She seemed to know her dad was in the room, and she smiled, stretching her little arms as if to tell Chase: pick me up. I don't wanna sleep anymore.

"Well, I'm happy to see you too," Chase said to his daughter, and gently tapped her nose. This made her giggle, and he lifted her out of the crib. Ellie latched onto her father, as they walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Zoey and Chase knew their daughter as an opinionated child already. She could babble, although no words were being formed yet.

Chase put her in the high chair, "You know, your brother is really, really sad…"

Ellie looked at her father as if to say, "What's that mean, Daddy?"

"Jake's really sad, and…" Chase began to say while his attention focused on the cupboard, and then trailed off when he looked at the baby food bottle of mashed peas. _What the?_ There was a note from Zoey, and he read it out loud. "…Chase, make sure Ellie eats this after her nap, no matter how much she struggles with you. I made it myself. I believe it's healthier that way. See you in a couple hours. Love Zoey."

Ellie knew what that was.

Her little one-year-old brain already managed to piece together what was happening. The spoon, her father opening the jar, and putting the stuff on the spoon.

"Okay, open up…"

Still Ellie refused to open her mouth.

"Here comes the airplane…"

Ellie turned her head, stubbornly.

Half an hour later, Chase had mashed peas all over his shirt from Ellie, using him as target practice.

"Okay, it can't be that bad…" he reasoned, and stuck the spoon of food in his own mouth. Zoey couldn't be serious. She had to be joking. He spit the baby food out, drinking a tall glass of water. She couldn't have put a little bit of sugar in this? He looked around, spotting the cookie jar, and pulled a bottle of milk from the fridge. "Okay, now that three-quarters of my taste-buds are dead, it's time to wake them up again…"

Ellie smiled, and babbled which is what she was really happy or something got her attention.

"…with the greatest invention known to man… the cookie chip cookie!"

"Cookie, Da-da!" Ellie squealed as her first sentence, and clapped her little hands together. Chase was shocked, but kissed her on the forehead smiling gently.

He had been her _second_ word, at least.

"Yeah," Chase laughed, gently. "…just don't tell your mommy, okay?"

"Cookie!" was Ellie's response, and she stuck the bottle in her mouth…

--

_Dear Chris, _

_I'm so empty, and hollow without you. These four days have been hell-on-earth. Words can't describe how I feel. My heart has been broken. It was already smashed into pieces when you found and met me. It was already broken when you kissed me, and told me you loved me. Now that you're gone forever, the pieces that were slowly being put back together were smashed to shards. Sharp shards that I'm afraid to put back together for two reasons: I'll cut myself if I try, and even if I try, it's impossible. _

_So I've decided to leave it be._

_I suddenly find myself being so damn selfish, and for that I'm sorry. Everyone misses you. Jake and Savannah, the entire football team (even Coach Riley)… everyone. I can only imagine what your parents are going through, but I blame myself for your death, and everyone else. It's all my fault. _

_I know you were shot. When you had football practice, and I kissed you goodbye, I had no idea that that would be the last time, I'd ever get to do that. I came home, thinking I would see your smiling face tomorrow as in my dreams, but I came home and saw it. _

_The black 9mm pistol that cut your life short. _

_It sat peacefully in my father's room drawer, as if it was empty and hadn't caused a damn thing. It caused the most heart-wrenching pain ever, but it sat there as it was free of any crime. _

_Stupid dad. _

_Stupid gun._

_My father isn't the picture of paternal perfection. My mother died while giving mother to me, and I never had brothers or sisters. I'm alone, Chris. He yells at me, hits me, and tries every way to tear me down. He knew about me and our relationship, so he did the one thing he knew would hurt me. _

_He's the one that pulled that stupid trigger. _

_And for that I hate him for than ever. My wish would be for him to be where he belongs: in jail where he can rot, or dead as he burns in Hell. _

_I miss you. _

_I wake up in the middle of the night, hoping that the cell phone on my night table will ring and then I'll sleepily pick up and ask, "Chris, why so late?"_

_Then you'll laugh quietly because you're sleepy too, and reply, "I missed you. Just wanted to say I love you…"_

_Despite the time I'll smile, "I love you, too. Goodnight…"_

_But it doesn't. For four days, it hasn't._

_I'm alone, Chris, and when you're alone for so long, it forces you to think. You can hear nothing but your thoughts and maybe your own heartbeat, but that's it. You'd be surprised what solitude can go for you. _

_The school counselor, Mrs. Thomas, says it's okay to cry, so I did it. I cried, until I couldn't cry anymore. I wish you could come back. _

_I'll come and watch you be buried forever tomorrow. _

_But death, like the weak will to live, can't be reversed._

_Like death, so is my decision…_

_Irreversible. _

_My love for you is also unchangeable, and unconditional. With that, I end this letter._

_Love,_

_Bianca_

She looked herself in her dresser mirror. She hated who she saw staring back at her.

Bianca was far different from she had been even one week ago. She always tried to see the bright side of things, convinced that every misfortune had the good fortune somewhere deep down. Her hair was pulled down into a ponytail, but she had the beginnings of a shiner.

She was sent home, before lunch, for fighting.

I guess she snapped, she figured. Monique deserved it anyway, and Bianca made sure not to leave her unscathed. With a broken wrist, a busted lip, and all of her manicured nails broken, she had done a good job.

"Bianca, you got sent home for fighting?" Gary questioned his daughter from her bedroom doorway, a look of menace in his eyes.

"At least I didn't kill anybody," she retorted, glaring. "…why do you care anyway?"

"Watch your mouth, Bianca…" he warned, stepping to her. Bianca just stood there. Being scared had just been so outdated.

"Or what?" she yelled, challenging him. "You'll shoot me too? Well, that's how you'll get rid of me, just hurry it up already! For a killer, you're pretty slow… Admit it! _You_ killed Chris!"

"Bianca Taylor Williams!"

She caught the sight of a belt buckle, and then she knew it.

The sparkle of the belt told her…

Bianca was going to get it…

--

Adolescence.

That was a period of doing whatever you wanted with whomever you wanted. There were consequences, but those came way later. Zoey sat looking through her patients' files, but that did nothing to occupy her head. What if it were Jake? What would she and Chase have done? Well, probably react the way Lola and Michael did, but worse. Sure, she was able to give her patients the proper diagnosis and be the best physician she could be under these circumstances.

A knock on Zoey's door made her look up, and she sighed a sigh of relief. It was good to see a least one familiar face.

"Hey Zoe," Quinn greeted, walking in with two cups of coffee. She handed Zoey one and she smiled gratefully. "Considering the ordeal, I figured we'd both need it."

Quinn and Zoey drank their coffees in silence until Zoey's voice broke it, "Jake has been so distant. He won't talk to me or Chase. He only confides in Ellie, and we can't exactly pump her for information. So, I heard about Savannah's panic attack. You, and dare I say, Logan must have been horrified…"

"I've never been so scared in my entire life. I was scared, partly because I couldn't fix it. She was sleep-walking so Jackie went to wake her," Quinn explained, tapping a finger on the side of the cup. Zoey nodded, as if to tell her to continue. "…then she stopped breathing, and her lips were blue. Logan carried her, and she was cold…"

"Oh my God," Zoey gasped, slightly. "Well, it could have been a dream she was having. Sounds intense."

"Yeah," she replied, releasing a heavy sigh. "Zoey, everything has been flipped upside down…"

"I want to know when life got so complicated and difficult…"

"…and for once, I don't have an answer to that… I never have the answer to things, these days."

And things were truly complicated if Quinn didn't know the solution…

--

She wanted to be here with him.

She had to.

Lola stood there over the open casket, silent tears streaming down her face. He looked all nice and handsome in a suit, but he hated wearing them while alive. Lola knew he would've liked to be buried in a plain t-shirt and some jeans.

Chris looked as if he were asleep. Lola almost hoped he'd jump out the casket, and say, "Gotcha" with a joking smile on his face, but it didn't happen. She touched him, and pulled away because he was so cold.

"You're so cold, baby…"

The silent tears rolled down her cheeks, and she almost bit her lip to keep from screaming out loud. She leaned down, and placed one solitary kiss on his forehead. This wasn't a movie. It was so real. This was real life, unscripted and uncut. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and just by his hug she knew who had come.

"How'd you find me?"

"Something in my gut told me you'd be here," he answered.

"Logan, why did this happen?" she asked, quietly looking at him with tear-filled eyes. She started sobbing. "First my parents, and now my son? What did I do wrong?"

"Hey, don't blame yourself," he wiped her tears away. "You do nothing wrong. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Logan felt what Lola was feeling when for a split second, he actually thought Savannah would die.

"I can't help it… I can't help it…"

_**Why me? **_

_**Is this punishment?**_

"_Aw, Mom, stop babying me," Chris whined, as Lola placed a kiss on his cheek. Lola laughed, and pulled away. He followed her into the living room. "I'll have you know that I'm a man now…"_

"_Enlighten me…"_

"_Well, see?" Chris replied, lifting his arm to reveal his underarm. "Arm pit hair…"_

_Lola squinted, and playfully laughed, "Oh, so are those what they are…"_

"_Well, fine! You caught me. There may be just two," he emphasized, holding up two fingers. "…but I'm two armpit hairs closer to manhood…"_

_Lola quietly laughed to herself, as Chris walked away. _

"_Yo, Jakeman, guess what?" she heard him say on the phone to Jake Matthews. "…I have two armpit hairs… AND I found a moustache hair growin' in! Yeah, I know! Isn't it minxed'? Aw, man… Coach is such a frump! Yes, it will catch on. If my Dad did it, so can I…"_

_Lola hid her face in her hands, trying to mask the amused smile on her face…_

She could do nothing but cry…

So, she cried into Logan's shoulder…

Everyone could brace themselves for tomorrow because despite the California sunshine, it would be the darkest day of their lives…

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was long, and very sad around Bianca's part. Part Four is going to be the actual funeral. The first flashback isn't mine. It comes from an episode called 'Drippin'' so if you haven't seen it, then sorry I ruined it for you. I have school tomorrow, so it's bedtime. **

**Review the following after this: Sarcasm and A Gun, Like A Chameleon, Pink: The New Black, Ten Rules and It Takes Two. Please. I'm totally begging you. If you have, then I'm very happy with you, and you get a virtual cookie. **

**If you haven't, please do so now. I like feedback and the assurance that I'm not writing to air. **

**That's all I've got to say for now. Remember, review equals cookie of any flavour.**

**Peace out, and goodnight.**

**-erika**


	4. IV

**A/N: This is my fourth part of Beyond the Bullet. Well, I only got three reviews for this part anyway, but I just wanna finish it, so enjoy it, and continue to review.**

**Music: 'We Are Broken' by Paramore. This was extremely sad. So listen as you read. It's really good.**

* * *

**Beyond the Bullet**

**Part Four**

Saturdays were meant for sleeping in. Saturdays were when they would spent the day in the jammies, not really caring how the looked. The sound of continuous rain woke Savannah Reese, and this is one Saturday in which she wouldn't be watching cartoons, after Jake and Christopher had slept over.

Her hair was messy still in the hairstyle she had it in the night before. She yawned and stretched, dreading the day. Her eyes traveled to the simple black dress she was to wear, and the black shoes to go with it. Black. That colour was so dark, so dark that no light could pass through it.

It seemed that the angels themselves were crying.

As Savannah walked to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth, the pitter patter of the rain continued to beat down all the more.

--

Jackie was sad.

She actually felt bad for her little sister, and the weather didn't help either. Jackie left her room to check on her sister in a slender black gown, she had bought the day she went shopping with Gavin. A matching black shawl was tied around her shoulders for a makeshift bolero, and her black open toed heels made little tapping noises as Jackie made herself throughout the house. Her brunette hair was in a messy up-do, and with her make up all done and applied, Jackie walked in to find her sister, all prettied up in black, sitting on the edge on her bed. Her brown eyes just seemed to zone out and look out into space.

"Savannah?" Jackie tentatively called, walking in. She sighed, sitting next to her sister. She racked her brain for something comforting, but Savannah was just withdrawn, it had Jackie, Quinn, and even Logan a tad worried. "Look, I know this is hard for you…"

The younger Reese shot her sister a scathing look, her eyes showing exactly how she felt on the inside.

Hurt, angry, and completely numb.

"Do you Jackie? Do you really know how hard it was for me? I haven't cried so much in my entire life than I have this week. Jake, Bianca and I had to clean out his locker yesterday. I hated the principal so much for making us to do that," Savannah replied, quietly still staring at a spot on the wall. "…the spot where he fell still has the blood stains on it. Just a big…dark red puddle there even though there's yellow tape surrounding it. I quit cheerleading, and stepped down as captain…"

"Chris wouldn't have wanted that. Cheerleading made you happy so he wouldn't have wanted you to end that," Jackie tried to console her sister, and Savannah turned on her sister, angrily, and the tears immediately began to run.

"What do you know what he wanted?" she snapped. "You don't know anything! Chris would have wanted to be alive! He would have wanted to be with Bianca…and graduate Junior High with us year! He would have wanted to be with Michael and Lola! But he…he's not. He's going to be buried six feet deep into the **fucking** ground, and that's it! End of story!"

"Look what you're doing to yourself!" Jackie yelled, grabbing her little sister's wrist, after seeing the thin red lines, methodically straight. Luckily, they weren't noticeable from far away. "Savannah, is _this_ what you do while everyone's asleep? You cut yourself?! We're all worried about you…" Jackie's eyes began to tear and her voice was stern but shaky, "Answer me!"

Savannah needed some kind of release, and after Jake was gone she felt trapped. She felt trapped underneath the smiles, and the homework she had to be just to keep doing just to keep up with her grade. So, yeah, despite having a boyfriend, a family, and her IQ, she cut herself.

Savannah caused herself pain, and got some solstice in it.

She expected Jackie to just turn around and leave. She expected her sister to just leave and shut the door on her forever, but…she didn't. She expected Jackie to look on her with a look of disdain and disappointment. Jackie pulled her little sister into a hug, making Savannah cry on her shoulder.

The dress didn't matter.

"I love you," Jackie told her grieving sister. "I love you, Savannah, and if you ever forget that, I'll hurt you, got that?"

"I… love you too…" Savannah replied, and Jackie hugged her as she cried. She mumbled in between sobs, "He was my best friend…"

"_We gotta play Princesses and Dragons again! I get to be the Princess," six year-old Savannah Reese proclaimed in the sandbox in her backyard. _

"_Why?" Chris asked, his brown eyes wide and curious. Jake would have came along but Zoey had to administer his annual shots, and that made him very mad. So today it was just Savannah and Chris._

"_Because you gotta slay the mean ol' dragon and rescue me," she explained, like it was obvious. "The dragons are mean, and scary. They'll eat me, if you don't. And I don't like bein' eated up… Mommy says I might taste like a chocolate chip cookie but still."_

_Chris frowned a little. He could have asked the Tickle Monster but Michael was in the kitchen with Logan. Grown ups were weird. _

"_Okay! I'll slay 'em, then, but I have a question…"_

"_What?" Savannah answered, as she climbed her tower. _

"_I was wonderin' if dragons liked Animal Crackers 'stead of peoples?" Chris asked, his little face twisted into one of confusion. "Let's go ask our Daddies. They know everything!"_

"_Nuh-uh!" the brunette pigtailed girl retorted, as she jumped off of her jungle, placing her hands on her little hips. "Not everything…"_

"_Yuh-huh!" Chris argued back. "They do! They know where babies come from! I heard Mommy talkin' to your Daddy 'bout it."_

"_Really?"_

_Chris nodded yes, vigorously. _

_Now the two were on a mission to find out where babies came from as their pretend game of Princesses and Dragons were far from their minds…_

Jackie rubbed her back and gently answered, "I know…"

And she really knew from years of experience…

--

Jake was in a suit, and he hated suits.

The last time he was in a suit when was his great aunt Lucy died. He didn't even know Zoey had an Aunt Lucy to begin with. He also had to wear a suit to his Bar Mitzvah (because his grandfather insisted and Jake was only quarter Jewish anyway on Chase's side). But this day, he was wearing a suit because he had to. He had been dreading this day, and Jake sighed, sitting on the steps on the porch. It was wet, but sure enough the rain had stopped.

Little footsteps were heard, with a little squeal were heard.

How Ellie could be so giddy on a depressing day was beyond him, but then again, Ellie turned a year on the seventeenth of January and it was late May, so she didn't understand. Ellie ran out in a little black 'princess' dress, with little shiny black shoes on her feet. Her hair was down, and she really hated the barrettes Zoey had tried to put in her hair.

"Jake!"

He turned around, and smiled a little, as he stood up, and Ellie stretched her little arms and Jake picked her up, balancing his sister on his hip.

He was scared of eulogizing Chris because he honestly didn't know what to say. Of course, he knew what to say, but it was so nerve wracking, and he was tired. Physically, emotionally, and mentally…

He was just tired, but would his peace of mind come?

He wasn't sure of what would happen next, but one fact kept Jake from completely loosing his sanity: Savannah was _his_ girlfriend, and no one else's. Chris would have loved to see that. The double dating would have been fun with Jake and Savannah as one couple; Chris and Bianca as another.

_It was only mere hours after Jake and Savannah had become boyfriend, and girlfriend._

_Jake and Savannah were restless in their own beds. As Jake tried to lie in his, a tap was heard at his window probably done by a rock, and he threw on his hoodie, and fuzzy slippers. So what if a guy wasn't allowed to have fuzz on his comfort footwear? It was comfortable, as Jake opened his window as quiet as possible. He couldn't have his parents and his sister waking up. _

_He crawled out of his window, holding onto a tree branch and slowly climbing down. He slightly his footing and landed on his back, trying not to scream. Savannah walked over trying to laugh. She joined him by laying on her back as well. _

"_It's twelve-thirty in the morning," he reminded her, gently, as she had her head on his chest and allowed Jake to put his arms around her. He absentmindedly stroked her hair, and placed a small kiss on it. "How did you get out?"_

_Savannah smirked up at him, "…the same thing you fell out of. A window connected to a tree."_

"_You're evil, you know that?" _

"_And you're a dork, but my boyfriend of a dork…" she laughed slightly and reached up to kiss his cheek. Jake was thankful it was dark, because then she couldn't see him blush, and go as red as a tomato. "…and I couldn't sleep."_

"_Me neither," he replied. "My parents, and Ellie are asleep, but I couldn't sleep. Michael asked me if I could eulogize Chris at the funeral, and I said yes."_

"_I hung out with Lola today. She had to work, and she was on my dad's set, so around six I went over there, and decided to hang out with her. My dad insisted she go home, but she insisted she wanted to work. Just to take her mind of it…" Savannah explained, sadly. "You know what I think?"_

"_What?"_

"_That death is an inevitable thing. We're all going to go through it. You, me, everyone, and it's a scary thought. You don't know what'll cause it, but you know it'll come for you."_

"_Unless you're a vampire and feed off others…" he replied, and then shrugged. "What? I watched all three Underworld movies with my dad in the dark before I went to bed. And a bit of Resident Evil."_

_This made Savannah giggle, and look into his eyes as they sat up, his arms still around her midsection from behind. Jake planted butterfly kisses on her neck. _

_Still giggling because it tickled her, she questioned, "You're not gonna bite me, are you?" _

_Jake was holding her as their eyes met, and looked 'thoughtful'. She had her arms around his neck, a smile curling up on her lips, and an eyebrow rose. _

"_Maybe if you make out with me, I'll spare you…" he finally answered, flirting with her. "But if I don't spare you, you'd look hot in black leather."_

_She laughed, rolling her eyes, and pulled him into a kiss, and they proceeded to make out on the Matthews lawn…_

"Jake, honey? It's almost time to go," a soft voice called out, bringing him out of his flashback. He looked up to find Zoey staring at him, and she knelt to his level, mindful of her flowing little back dress. Her blond hair was worn down, for she had grown it out from her high school years. Chandelier earrings were on her ears.

"Mom, you look nice," he complimented, with a smile but the smile disappeared as quickly as it came. "Mom, can I bail?"

Zoey sat beside him on the dry steps of their porch as Chase handled Ellie.

"You know… your dad and I are worried about you. It's hard, when someone you love dies. You and Chris were almost brothers," Zoey said, softly caressing her son's blonde hair, which needed to be cut right about now.

"It's hard, you know? He was happy with Bianca, and life was good. I don't think I'll be able to go back to school again. I know. I'm graduating and I'm starting high school in September, but it's just not an easy thing. The spot where Christopher died still has the deep red blood stain on it. There's yellow tape there, and to be honest, I'm scared out of my mind… I'm so scared, and I haven't been able to sleep right."

Zoey kissed his forehead, "I want you to do something for me, okay? Your father and I both want this for you."

Jake looked up at his mother confused, "Okay, anything…"

She smiled gently, brushing the bangs out of his green eyes. The happy glint she'd known him to always have, disappeared and wasn't there anymore, and it made Zoey's heart twisted a little more, painfully.

"I want you to be open to us, and come to us when something's bugging you. Don't keep things inside. If you're sad, and you want to cry, you can. If you're angry, be angry," Zoey gently instructed, as she saw her son's eyes swimming with tears. He quietly sniffled, as she wiped the forming tears away. "…but we ask is that you let us in, okay? We love you."

""Kay…" he quietly answered, and hugged his mom. "I love you, Mom…"

Zoey hugged her son, and as from her back, a solitary tear formed in Jake's eyes, and rolled down his cheek…

--

He was asleep.

That bastard was asleep, most likely passed out from his drunken rages. He was pure evil; when he was sober…a monster when he was intoxicated from the beer that inhabited their fridge. Maybe if she had drunk a couple beers herself, she wouldn't have remembered the beating she had received a mere two days ago for talking back.

Bianca's blue orbs were cold and lifeless as she was reminded of the bruises and small welts on her mid and lower back from the belt buckle scraping against the pale skin, only by a sharp sting. There was nothing a little concealer and foundation with a touch of make up couldn't fix. Her make-up was applied, and done so she could pretend as if she was happy, and never suffered.

Bianca wore a simple black off-the-shoulder dress that stopped around her knees, ruffling a little bit. The charm bracelet Chris had given her never came off her wrist, and a monographed silver 'B' necklace glittered and sparkled as it sat on a thin chain around her neck.

Her dark brunette hair was so dark, it looked almost black. Her straight bangs came in front of her eyes, and her hair was done in a half up-do. The little locks of hair fell around her face.

With a medium-sized handbag slung over her shoulder, she pulled the object out of it, the heavy metal feeling cold against her hands. The exact same weapon was in her hands, and she had only thoughts of revenge swarm her head, as she walked into her father's master bedroom, only to find that he was awake.

She tightened her grip on the gun, her skin getting used to the cold. Her glossed lips were pursed in a serious frown.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gary questioned, almost mocking his daughter when he saw her all dressed up in black. He laughed. "You look like you're going to a funeral, well; you're not going anywhere so I suggest you turn around and change."

If she didn't, there would be dire consequences.

"Yeah, I am," she replied, snapping. This made Gary's eyes darken, as he advanced towards Bianca. Quickly, she whipped out the gun, cocking it. Her finger hung dangerously on the trigger. "I'm going to a funeral, just not yours. Stay away from me, or so help me I'll blow your brains out." She narrowed her eyes. "Try me…"

Gary chuckled. It was a game to her. It really was, and soon enough it was going to end.

"You wouldn't shoot your own father, would you?"

Bianca had the angry tears form around her eyes, but she blinked them back. Her hands were shaking badly.

"No, I wouldn't…but I'd shoot a monster whose only mission is cause misery and pain to everyone around him…" Bianca lowered her finger to the trigger. She spat out three more words. "I hate you, and hope you rot. I'll personally send you to Hell myself."

"That's for Michael and Lola, and all the pain you've caused them, by taking their only child away from them!" she yelled, over the loud bang. Gary stumbled back, and breathed sharply clutching his side where the bullet had entered. Blood poured over his fingers. He felt the hot lead inside of him, and he coughed up blood. The blood was pouring over the corner of his mouth, steadily.

"Bianca…" Gary coughed, and struggled to stand. Still Bianca's grip on the gun was a death grip. He wobbled in place, but didn't fall.

She pulled the trigger again, and again, and again. She could see her father's form shake with the bullets that had entered him. The blood splattered all over the walls, and all over the bed sheets. Gary's bullet-riddled body lay mangled, as his own blue eyes were still open, but clouded over.

Bianca was truly alone, and for that reason, she was grateful there was another bullet in the gun. Quickly, she ran to her bedroom, placing the gun in her drawer, and grabbing her keys, and cell phone, she hurried out of her house and to the church as quickly as a girl in heels could go.

There was one more bullet left, and for that she was grateful.

Really grateful…

--

Lola was too grief stricken to speak, and all she did was cry. Michael held her as the organist played some cheesy old hymn. Maybe it was Amazing Grace, he wasn't sure, nor did he care. His mother would've belted him one for thinking such "blasphemy in the house of the Lord", but it didn't matter.

If God was all-powerful and all-knowing, then why hadn't some other kids gotten shot? Cruel, but Lola sobbed in his arms, as Chris's casket was open for the people to see. No parents wanted to bury their child.

It was a pretty dark thought pattern for someone whose job was to make people laugh. Gail stood with her other three children, Anthony, Valerie and Sierra (who was only seventeen). Valerie consoled Lola, crying herself. If Michael and Valerie weren't holding Lola, she would have fainted. It was heart-wrenching to watch her nephew being buried into the ground, or about to.

"What the Lord giveth, he taketh away," the minister said, solemnly. "Lord, we ask You to receive young Christopher's spirit, and give him the eternal peace he will have with You…"

Jake had Savannah in his arms, as she quietly cried. The tears streaming were silently streaming down her face. Zoey wiped at her eyes, and for a good portion of time, she would be wondering, what if? What if she had done _everything_ to save Chris's life?

_What if? _

_What if? _

"We commend Christopher David Barrett into Your hands, Lord. Now and forever," the minister concluded. "Amen."

"Amen…"

"Now, we have Christopher's father, Michael Barrett coming up to say about a few words. Michael?"

Michael stood up, climbing the podium. His eyes landed on his son's face, so still. Never again, would he wake up to see another day. Michael glanced at big picture blown up. He smiled widely in the picture, his eyes having that twinkle. Underneath were different flowers people had left. The writing was the most difficult for Michael to read.

That really meant this was really happening. This wasn't just some long nightmare which was hard to wake up from. It was real.

**Christopher D. Barrett**

**January 31, 2013 – May 20, 2026 **

**An angel safely in God's hands.**

Logan and Chase consoled Lola, as her tears never seemed to cease. She cried, clutching a framed photo of Christopher in her hands. It was the same framed picture she had slept with for the past six nights.

Michael cleared his throat before speaking, "On behalf of me, my wife, our family and friends, we want to thank you for coming out to honour Chris' life. Christopher was my son, mine with Lola. He was the light in our lives, and now that he's gone, we don't know how we'll survive the darker days ahead. I'll miss the one-on-one basketball games we had together. His last words to me before he left for school were, 'I love you'…"

Michael's voice shook slightly, "Never in a million years did I expect to see my son lying there still, as he was minutes away from death's door. He went away, and I'll never have him back. There's this common song that Lola used to sing to him as a baby, so I'll sing it to him one more time. This is for you, Chris… your mother and I miss you so much…"

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you," Michael quietly sniffled, and swallowed the forming lump in his throat as he sang this last part, his wife's voice joining in tearfully. "So, please don't take my sunshine… away…"

Michael stepped down, suppressing the tears as he placed a kiss on Chris' cold forehead as he lay there.

It wasn't Chris anymore, just his body. Just a reminder of what he had lost.

Before anyone questioned it, Michael walked away, before anyone could see him break down.

He was startled by a small voice and a pair of blue eyes looking sadly back at him.

"Hi, Mr. Barrett," she spoke quietly. Lola and Michael knew this was his son's girlfriend because he spoke of her all the time, and even had her over a few times. Naturally, Michael and Lola saw her as the daughter they never had.

"Bianca?"

She let the tears run, as they left two trails of black down her face. In a quiet understanding they could only comprehend, Michael pulled the crying girl into a gentle hug…

--

Savannah fiddled with the CD cover in her hands.

This was her own eulogy, how she would remember Chris for the rest of her life. She wasn't sure if she wanted the whole world to see that she wore her heart on her sleeve. She was as blunt as Jackie but Savannah had that motto of not allowing emotions to get in the way.

"Next, we have Savannah Reese with a visual montage of Christopher's life…" the minister introduced, as she sighed. Jake gave her hand a discrete reassuring squeeze, as she gave him a quick smile before heading up. As she walked, Savannah noticed some of the kids from school: the basketball and football teams all clad in their red and white jerseys. They all stood in the back, with Coach Riley.

One of the football players broke down, as all the others comforted him. Coach Riley tried not to break, even though he had lost one of the best people and one of the best damn linebackers, he had ever seen in his twenty years as coach.

Savannah could see the cheerleaders, in their uniforms as they all hugged and cried with each other. She noticed Michael had come back, with his arms tightly around Lola. She had stopped crying, but as a mother her heart broke. Lola's tears still fell, as she could stare as nothing but the open casket. Savannah was almost startled when she saw Bianca, and they all comforted their fellow cheerleader, with tears freely falling from her crystal blue eyes.

Even though, Savannah had quit being a cheerleader, they all acknowledged her as their captain.

Chris was an athlete, and a singer, just like his dad, so good of a singer in fact, that he earned the nickname "Usher" after the real singer. Chris was a great dancer too. So, it wasn't a surprising fact when she noticed Mrs. Laurel, the music teacher, sitting there, slightly wiping at her eyes.

"Well, usually I know what to say, but I don't. Chris was a great friend, a great person. He was the one that would stick with you in a problem. He was the one that told you that kindergarten was going to cool…always the optimist. He always knew how to push you on a swing…to make you go as high you wanted," Savannah's voice shook, and she felt her eyes get hot with more tears. She quietly sniffled. "…I made this video montage, some of the footage and pictures courtesy of, Logan and Quinn Reese, Chase and Zoey Matthews, and of course, his parents, Michael and Lola Barrett, so enjoy the next six and a half minutes as we remember this great soul… Thank you."

The CD was taken out, and put into the player. Savannah hit PLAY, and sat down beside Jake as the light dimmed.

"That was beautiful," he complimented, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She smiled, gratefully, and kissed him, before the montage started…

_Hands Held High_ by Linkin Park, began playing. The song was fitting, only because this was Chris' favourite song of all time.

**What do you get when you cross Dad's cool attitude…**

_Shows Michael running into the lounge, holding a rubber glove filled with cherry flavoured Blix._

"_Look what I made! I filled a rubber glove with Blix!" Michael says to Chase, as he looks at his best friend, weirdly. "I poked a hole in the index finger so I could drink out of it…"_

_Michael proceeded to drink out of the rubber glove anyway, just to demonstrate. _

"_Why do Saturday Mornings make you behave weirder?"_

…**and Mom's spunk?**

_Shows six teenagers splattered all over Room 101, looking absolutely bored._

_All was quiet, until everyone was startled by another one of Lola's loud screams. She was rehearsing for another school production, a horror one. She recoiled on her bed, as Logan was annoyed. _

"_Will you stop rehearsing your stupid screams?!"_

"_I wasn't!" Lola yells, scared. "There's a crawly thing on my bed!" _

_Sure enough, there was the tarantula Quinn thought she lost, crawling slowly on Lola's top bed…_

**You get this…**

_Shows Chris pop and locking in a classroom, and everyone cheers him on. _

"_You're a great dancer, but even class clowns have to learn," Mr. Bromwell, the English teacher laughs. "Tell you what. You cool it, and the last fifteen minutes of class are yours."_

"_Coolness,"…Chris says, coolly as he walked to his seat, only making Jake and Savannah look at him and laugh. "It'll catch on, you'll see…"_

"_Ladies, and gentlemen, Christopher Barrett. Class Clown extraordinaire…" Jake 'introduces', as Chris waves to his 'fans'._

"_Thank you… thank you… y'all are too kind…"_

**Christopher was a son.**

_Shows the Barrett family photo._

_Shows Christopher and Michael in a two-on-two game with Logan and Savannah versus Michael and Chris, as Chase and Jake pretend to be sports commentators. _

_Jackie, Ellie, Zoey, Lola, and Quinn all cheerleaders. _

--

_Shows Christopher, as a toddler, shakily taking his first steps. He gives his dad a toothless (with the exception of the two bottom teeth coming in) smile as he starts to officially walk at the early age of ten months. _

--

_Show Lola and Michael's wedding photo, as they kiss Christopher on both cheeks, at age two. His brown eyes twinkle as he smiles. A twinkle that will stay with him until the very end. _

--

_Shows Chris standing over a birthday cake, at his fifth birthday party. On his left stands a brunette girl with pigtails and on his right stands a little green-eyed boy, with blond hair. Both are still four years old because their birthdays haven't come yet. _

"_I wish for… uhhh… I wish for…" Chris says, thinking. The little girl huffs. _

"_Chhrriisss…" she whines because she wants cake. Pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey doesn't matter anymore, now that there's a cake involved. "Hurryy uppp!"_

"_Daddy, Savannah's whinin'…and Ms. Laura says it's bad to whine," her little voice is heard tattling. _

"_Tattletale!" Four-year-old, Savannah Reese shrieks sticking a tongue out at her sister, Jacqueline. Her sixth birthday is in July, so she's five, while Savannah turns five in April. "Jackie, you're a tattletale!"_

"_Two words: Time out," Quinn sternly says. _

"_Sorry, Mommy…" the two girls chorus. Savannah speaks up. "…and I'm really sowwy I made nitrogen gas a long time ago."_

_A 'long time ago' was actually two weeks ago._

_Soon, the wishing is up for debate. _

"_Wish for action figures!" Four-year-old, Jake Matthews suggests. The little girl wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Action figures!"_

"_No! Wish for a pony!"_

_Chris shakes his head, and looks at his two best friends. He blows out the candles. _

"_I wished for somethin' better…"_

"_Two ponies?" Savannah questions, holding up two fingers. _

"_Nah," Chris replies, and answers. "I wished that you, me, and Jake would be bestest friends for ever and ever and ever…"_

--

_Shows Christopher running excitedly into their kitchen._

"_Look what I made you, Mommy!" Chris says as he bumps into Lola. He reveals a clay imprint of his little hand, at age six. He paints it purple and blue because they're Lola's favourite colours._

_She kneels at his level, a smile gracing her features. _

"_Sweetie, I love it. I'll keep it forever," she says, sincerely, and hugs her son tight. She pulls away, and he smiles. _

"_Happy Mommy's Day…"_

--

_Shows Michael reading Christopher a story, as he slowly starts to fall asleep. _

"_I love you, Daddy…"_

_Michael kisses his forehead, "I love you too, Chris…"_

**Christopher was a friend – in fact the best. **

_Shows Jake and Chris, playing catch at age seven, in the second grade. _

--

_Shows Chris comforting Savannah after a bee stings her, at age nine in the fourth grade. _

"_Savannah, don't cry," he says to her. "…that bee's probably dead or somethin'…"_

_Savannah sniffles and wipes her eyes, "Good! Stupid bee… I hope the stinger falls off!"_

"_Hey, wanna play tag?" he questions her, standing up. She smiles, standing up. _

"_Okay!" Savannah taps him. "You're it!"_

_And she giggles running away, with Christopher running after her._

--

_Shows a picture of Jake, Chris and Savannah at their fifth grade graduation, all smiles with their black cap and gowns. _

_Chris proudly holds a diploma, telling him he's completed elementary school. _

--

_The first week of sixth grade, and Christopher bumps smack dab into a locker, after seeing Bianca Williams walk by him in the halls for the first time. Jackie starts the seventh grade at Fairview as well._

"_Chris, are you okay?" Savannah questions, as Jake helps him up._

"_I give you a 10 for the walk… a 3 for the landing," Jake jokes._

"_Yeah…" he gets up, and punches Jake in the shoulder, and rubs his head. "…and shut up, man. She distracted me with her… prettiness…" _

Bianca watched that, and thanked God it was dark, because her face was redder than a turnip and a beet put together.

"I thought you were cute the first time too, Chris," she whispered, hoping he'd hear her somehow…someway. She briefly closed her eyes to have tears fill them when she opened them…

--

_Shows Jake and Chris wrestling on the ground about who wanted to help Ms. Collins, the hottest teacher at Fairview, erase her board for an hour after school. _

"_I'm doin' it!"_

"_In your dreams, Matthews!"_

"_No, in yours, Barrett! Get off!"_

"_You're even too short to reach!"_

_Jake struggles against as he wrestles against Chris some more, "What are stools for!?"_

"_To keep…your butt warm and to do other stool-like things. That's what's up, homie!"_

_Savannah walks in that direction and then walks away in the other direction, pretending as if she never saw them fighting in the first place. _

"_Just walk away, Savannah," she mutters to herself. "Listen to Kelly Clarkson for once, and walk away…"_

--

Everyone laughed at this, and Lola's face had a smile on it. She smiled through her tears.

How she missed Chris and his humour…

--

_Show Christopher and Bianca kissing as a giant pink heart, surrounds the picture._

**He did some silly things too. **

_Shows Christopher belching the National Anthem, while standing on a table. When he's done, everyone whistles and claps, giving him a standing ovation in the cafeteria._

"_Barrett, now!"_

_Principal Lawler angrily drags him off to her office. _

"_Thank you, thank you! I'm here until Thursday!" he yells with a laugh, as he's being taken to the principal's office. He raises a foot to the air. "Power to the people!"_

--

_Shows Christopher dancing, not so quietly as Senora Garcia tries to teach Spanish. _

"_Christopher!" she yells in her sharp Spanish accent. "Stop right now!"_

_Christopher stands up, "Los sientos, but I'm half Spanish, and half African-American, right?"_

"_How is this relevant?"_

"_Sorry, it's just my Latin blood reacting. All the Spanish, man. It makes me want to dance," he says, and does the Robot, flashing the teacher a charming smile. "You understand that, right?"_

--

_Shows Christopher and Jake in Math class, completely bored out of their heads._

"_Now, class, try this problem: 8x plus 5x plus 3 minus 8 equals 95," the Math teacher Mrs. Landon instructs, writing on the board. Jake looks at Chris, who nods. _

_Chris screams, really loud, startling the teacher. Mrs. Landon turns around, her hand on her heart. _

"_Okay…what was that? Who screamed like that?"_

_Jake blinks, and acts as if he's really confused, "What? Screaming? I didn't really hear a thing. We've been concentrating on your brain enriching problem…"_

"_But I heard someone scream!"_

"_We didn't…" Chris shrugs, a 'confused' look on his face. "If someone were disturbing your fine lesson, we would be outraged. As Americans we do have the right to an obstacle-free education."_

_Mrs. Landon sighs, and turns to the board. _

_Jake smiles, before he wells up tears on demand. Lola spent a week teaching Jake to do this. Savannah could already cry on demand, Jackie couldn't. It seems cool to Jake to learn how to cry on demand. It would definitely help him become an aspiring actor._

"_I…can't solve this problem!" Jake cries, the tears running down his face. "Why does Math have to be…so HARD?! WHY?!"_

_Mrs. Landon looks at him concerned, and tries to get her student to calm down. Chris tries to keep his face as straight as possible. _

"_Okay, tell me what you don't understand," she offers gently. "If you don't understand then, I'll help you."_

"_Are you calling me dumb!?" he sniffles, and wipes his eyes, but Jake keeps the tears running. "HOW DARE YOU THINK I'M INCAPABLE! MY PSYCHE IS SO DAMAGED!"_

"_Jake, I – "_

"_YOU, PSYCHE DAMAGER!" Jake yells, and slaps his hands over his ears. "NO MORE MATH! AHH!"_

_Chris intervenes looking 'worried', "I'd better take him to the counselor. Jake doesn't like anyone knowing he's bipolar… so, uh, keep it on the down low…"_

"_I HATE X!" Jake yells, pretending to cry, and hugs the math textbook. "No, I didn't mean that… I love you, X! LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR X… WHOOO! YEAH!" _

_Jake is dragged away by Chris._

"_I'll be back, my love!"_

_As they round the corner, Jake and Chris laugh, as Jake wipes the fake tears away from his face. _

"_And that is how you get out my math class, my friend," Jake says, coolly, and the two friends do their secret handshake in celebration…_

The montage was almost over as a couple more pictures showed, with Christopher planted a playful, friendly kiss on Savannah's cheek. His arm around her shoulder as she looked away, laughing.

**It was cool the first time – **

_Shows Chase, Zoey, Lola, Michael, and Quinn all posing for a picture as teenagers in PCA. _

_It's in black and white as they have their "serious" faces on._

_Shows another picture, and they're smiling, and goofing off._

**-- but totally awesome the second time around.**

_Shows Jake, Savannah and Chris all posing in a professional photo, as Savannah's hair is blown by the wind, as she places her hand on her hips in a long red gown, Chris wears a suit with a matching fedora, and Jake poses with a guitar, clad in black. _

_--_

_Another picture of Chris Bianca, smiling as they're dressed coloured coordinated for the Sadie Hawkins Dance._

**SCREEN FADES TO BLACK**

**You will be missed…**

_Text in written in White Cursive Letters_

**CHRISTOPHER DAVID BARRETT**

_Shows Chris' yearbook photo._

**Rest In Peace**

**01/31/2013 – 05/20/2026**

**This has been a **_**SavannahReese**_** Production…**

The lights automatically turned on, and it was silent.

She stood up, "I hope you like the montage. Thanks for watching…"

Savannah wasn't expecting a standing ovation and hug from both Michael and Lola in sincere gratefulness. It was actually about fifteen minutes long, instead of the previous six minutes promised. It was obvious then and there that Savannah had discovered her passion – filmmaking. That could be her creative outlet—her release. Savannah not only liked being in front of the camera, but she also loved being behind it too.

She was going to make it her mission to become the first female director/producer in her family, and possibly follow in her family's footsteps.

Savannah handed Michael and Lola the CD, "I want you guys to have this…"

"Thank you," Lola replied, and hugged Savannah again. She pulled away with a watery smile, and sat down. So did Savannah. As Lola ran her finger over the CD, she looked up and whispered to her husband. "Michael, I'm ready…"

Michael looked at Lola, meeting her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm ready to let Christopher go, and rest…" she whispered, finally. Michael kissed her softly on the lips, wrapping comforting arms around her. No one could see the lone tear roll down his cheek.

"I think we'll be okay, baby… We'll be okay…"

--

"You must have angel's wings hidden somewhere…" Jake said, once his girlfriend sat down beside him again. He kissed her. "That was cool of you. That's why I love you… You know no idea how proud everyone is of you – especially Logan."

"It was the least I could do," she answered. "It's your turn. Be poetic."

"'Kay…" and Jake sighed to himself, as the minister introduced him as the last of the program, him delivering the eulogy. He climbed the pulpit, overlooking everyone, and began, clearing his throat. "…As we gather here to remember Chris' life, let us remember that he was a good person… one that could cheer you up when you were down or needed a good laugh. His jokes never failed to make anyone laugh – a Class clown in his own right… that's what Chris was. I can only imagine what Michael and Lola are going through, the pain unbearable. The pain is unbearable for those who were close to him, his family, his girlfriend, his friends, and his school. I bet you right now, that as we cry, he's up there making God himself laugh, and smile. Chris would have wanted us to do that too. Right now, he's probably protecting us, and so we say thanks."

Jake lost in himself in the eulogy, but he reached the end, "Chris was easy going and had a motto which I think we should all live by despite the circumstances…"

"Laugh. Love. Live… thank you…"

--

They all stood, as they lowered the mahogany coffin into the ground.

It was lowered, and they all watched as the coffin was buried under a pile of earth and deep, six feet deep. Lola's tears flooded once more, as she let her baby go, for the final time. Bianca stood unmoving, as if it were an out-of-body experience for her.

As the adults slowly tried to grieve and comfort Lola and Michael (the other Barretts included), the kids stood there, staring at the tombstone. It was of this sparkly rock, and Bianca ran her fingers over it. It was cold, as she pulled her hand away.

**BARRETT**

**Christopher David**

**2013 – 2026 **

"You're going to be okay?" Savannah asked the girl sympathetically. Jake smiled, a crooked smile.

"We could walk you back home if you won't…"

"No," Bianca answered, shaking her head. "Your parents need you. You guys need to be here. I don't want to pull you away from that. My house isn't that far from here anyway. Congratulations on finally getting together."

"Thanks," Savannah said, and then frowned a little. "Are you sure – "

"I insist you guys stay here, and I won't take no for an answer…"

"Okay," Jake said, and gave her a friendly hug, after his girlfriend did. "…then, take care, Bianca…"

Bianca nodded in understanding, "I will… You do the same…"

She said, another goodbye, and walked in the direction, knowing what she should come home to…

A dead father, and a cold black gun waiting for her in the depths of her little dresser…

--

In the next four hours after the funeral, everyone piled up at the Reese house for a sleepover and a little PCA reminiscing of their own because they needed each other more than every now. While Jackie, Gavin (he had stopped by to keep Jackie company. Ellie had fallen asleep in Chase's arms), Jake and Savannah were in the living room, no one expected a second wave of tragedy would hit them again. It would be Savannah and Jake that would be hit hardest.

No one expected for cop cars to race to the Taylor home.

No one expected police to burst through the doors, frantically.

Absolutely no one expected them to find the gruesome sight as they found a man shot to death from multiple bullets and a young girl of about thirteen lying on the floor of her bedroom, as her white carpet soaked up all the blood pouring from her head.

Bianca Taylor Williams, only thirteen, ended her life using a single bullet to the temple. The same bullet that killed him killed her…

They expected her, however, to wear that same little black dress as she quickly died…

As they all watched this on TV, Savannah sighed shakily, on the verge of blacking out, and being nauseous.

"No! No! I just…I just talked to her! Jake, we just talked to her!" she yelled, frantically, almost shaking him. "We just talked to her, four hours ago!"

"Savannah – "

"She's not dead! I just talked to her! She was on my_ freaking_ cheerleading squad!"

Her head hurt, having a hard time registering what was going on. It would be hard to swallow, and it was going to be hard, as Logan tried to get his daughter out of hysterics, he wasn't expecting her to go limp and pass out in Jake's arms…

* * *

**A/N: This is the end, but not really. I'll tie everything up with an epilogue. Imagine you're there and actually watching the montage about Chris' life. **

**This is twenty-two pages, and it's two am. I'm tired, and still have my cold. Lots of feedback would be appreciated. Thanks. Excuse any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes you may find. Antibiotics will do that to you. Look at my other stories afterwards, and review those too after this one...if it's not too much trouble.**

**Review?**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: The epilogue of Beyond the Bullet. Thanks for everyone who stuck by this story. Enjoy, and I promise that this one won't be so sad. Some of it will be happy, and some of it sort of sad. **

* * *

**Beyond the Bullet**

**Epilogue**

_It's been ten whole years, so instead of me being thirteen, I'm a twenty-three-old accomplished filmmaker, winning three film festivals under the guidance of my dad, Logan Reese. My grandfather, Malcolm, died when I was twenty of a sudden heart attack. Needless to say, my whole family was devastated especially my dad. _

_I'm doing what I love. I just graduated UCLA for my major in Broadcasting and a minor in English. _

_His dying wish to me and my sister, was that we carry on the Reese name, although we're also half Pensky. The last film that won, I dedicated in his memory. _

_A whole decade helped me puts things in perspective. Live each day to the fullest… Life's too short… You know? All those cliché-like sayings that make want to groan and be like, "Okay. I know it. I get it."_

_There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of Chris and Bianca. I know I passed out the day I found out she committed suicide mere hours after Christopher's funeral. I sort of, realized when I woke up in the hospital. The funeral was hardest for me to go because all the stuff she went through with her father, and she never told anyone. Bianca didn't say a word about anything – about the fact that her father had killed Christopher… everything. So I was angry. I was angry with her, angry with her father, and even angry with myself. I still watch that montage every now and then to reminiscence. _

_And Jake and I make it our priority to tell David and Sabrina about the big brother they would have had._

_But I know even today, he's in Heaven and I know he's proud and cheering up there with Bianca right beside him. Michael and Lola are tighter then ever. There were days where we thought they'd get a divorce and be done with it. There have been days where they've fought so heatedly, but they're still together. _

_They had other children: David Joseph Barrett, and Sabrina Leanne Barrett. They're about a year apart so David's nine, and Sabrina's eight. David looked exactly like a mini version of Chris, and he's got that Barrett humour gene. He already plays with Michael's old turntables and I'm not going to lie. The tracks he makes up are pretty damn catchy. _

_Sabrina's a sweetheart, and she's like the little sister I never had. She's a little drama queen like her mom, and has a hidden potato chip stash. It's insane, actually. I think the candy and the spirit of Halloween brings out the worst in everyone though. One thing you should know about David and Sabrina…_

_Don't mess with their candy. EVER. They're angelic but when it concerns candy…especially when it's free, then I feel sorry for you. _

_But as Jake said, "No person is old enough for free candy…which I'm gonna go get some. Love you."_

_My parents only have Jackie and me – after ten years. I think they're content. _

_Jackie is actually Jacqueline Hart-Reese now. Gavin and her are actually married. They got married last year, and I'm going to an aunt in four months. Jackie's pregnant. _

_Jake and I are still together. And he's always acting in minor parts. He'll start climbing up. I'm sure._

_Now, don't get me wrong. Everything hasn't been all 'fairy tale' for the past ten years. We had our riffs, and bumps in the road. We've broken up at least five times. Not that I'm happy that but no relationship can be all happy all the time. That would be too weird. I love Jake so much though._

_Chase and Zoey are still around. Ellie's eleven and already has decided to become a vegetarian after learning at school where beef comes from. She got her first kiss last year. Jake is being the overprotective big brother…and Chase, well, is being a dad. And I know from experience that no father wants to see his daughter grow up. _

_Maybe they do, but very slowly._

_She's in the fifth grade at Belleview Elementary – the same school Jake, Christopher, and I attended. Then she starts sixth grade at…_

_You guessed it._

_Fairview Junior High – home of the Fairview Falcons._

_I guess the last ten years have given me new spin of life. I've also learned to appreciate and keep everyone together in my life more. _

_Now, if you don't mind, I have to concentrate on walking down the aisle on my father's arm, as I'm mere minutes from being Savannah Caroline Matthews-Reese. _

_Today is August 18, 2036. _

_My wedding day._

--

She was sparkling in her white wedding dress, strapless with a long train, made by Zoey herself as a wedding gift. Her bridesmaids were all in matching emerald green dresses, Ellie being the youngest bridesmaid. A few of the others were Savannah's friends from UCLA. Jackie's baby bump could seen through hers. David was the ring bearer, and Sabrina was the flower girl.

Logan and Savannah reached the end of the aisle, and was grateful because without PCA, none if this would have been happening. He never imagined both of his girls would be getting married, and becoming a grandfather within a few months.

Logan _promised_ himself he wouldn't cry.

"I'm so proud of you," he told her, and kissed her forehead. He put his daughter's hand into Jake's. Jake was no longer the goofy thirteen-year-old year old, but a rising actor trying to make his name known in Hollywood. He was taller and broader, his voice sounding exactly like Chase, so identical that when on the phone the callers mistook Jake for his father. His notorious long blonde hair was cut shorter but still had the bangs. Jake _had_ to have his bangs.

He now resided there in a condo with the woman he would soon be marrying. Logan turned to him. "Take care of her. You're a good kid."

"I promise, Logan, and thanks…"

The minister's droning seemed so distant…so far away, as the time wore down. Jake caught the happy glint in his sister's eyes, and he returned her smile, smiling back.

He smiled at her, and Savannah smiled back, the tears swimming from her brown eyes.

"_This year's Prom King and Queen for Grove High's class of 2031 is…Jake Matthews and Savannah Reese!"_

"I love you," he mouthed, silently.

"I love you too…"

Jake slipped the diamond wedding ring on her dainty ring finger. He was amazed by her. She was radiant and almost glowing.

"What no man has joined, let no man put asunder – by the power invested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you man and wife…"

Zoey was crying tears of joy. Her little boy was now a man, a man with of his a wife of his own.

Chase held his wife, as she wiped at her eyes. Ten years earlier, he was worried about Jake's transition into ninth grade, and now he was married. It made Chase remember being in the same position, years earlier.

To say he was proud was an understatement.

"You may kiss the bride…"

Jake and Savannah came together, as their lips merged. Her arms went around Jake's neck, and his arm resided went around her waist, as he stroked her cheek.

"Ew… I'm never getting married…ever!" Sabrina Barrett concluded as she wrinkled her nose at the sight of Jake and Savannah kissing. She had a pale green dress, and today she was allowed to wear make-up. She also had flowers in her hair. "Grown ups…"

"Look, dude. Gimmie cake, and I'm good," David Barrett added, as he looked cute in a tux.

"Mommy said you're banned," she said, sticking her tongue out at her brother. "Because you used her good pantyhose for a bungee cord, and then you tried to jump off the roof… so there!"

David crossed his arms and pouted, "And it worked too."

Savannah pulled away giggling, "I can't believe we're married…"

Jake gazed at the gold wedding band on his finger. Looking outside the glass stained windows, he noticed two rays of sunshine break out through the clouds that had hang there.

He smiled.

_Christopher and Bianca._

"Me too, beautiful…"

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Daniel Matthews…"

Quinn took a little remote out of her purse.

"What's that for?" her husband wanted to know. Quinn smiled knowingly as kissed him.

"You'll see…"

With a push of the red button, there was a shower of confetti.

"You're always full of surprises, aren't you?"

Quinn smiled at her husband, "You can say that…"

Logan pulled Quinn into a kiss.

Gavin held Jackie as he kissed her cheek, as she rested her hand on top of his. His hand was on her baby bump and he was pleasantly surprised as he felt a tap against his hand. The confetti kept falling.

"Jackie, the baby just kicked my hand…" Gavin told his wife. Jackie let out a gentle laugh. Her ankles were swollen, and so were fingers to the point she couldn't wear her wedding ring anymore. So she wore it on a thin gold chain on her neck for the time being.

"She's saying hello…"

"You mean, we're having a _daughter_?" he questioned her, his hazel eyes wide like saucers. Jackie nodded, and Gavin kissed her, happily. They pulled away.

"Surprise…" she said, as her smile grew, and they hugged.

Savannah kissed Jake shortly again, and pulled away shortly. She noticed the brightness outside, as the rays of the sun hit the windows, landing gently.

"I think we'll be okay…" she said, looking into his green eyes. He gave her that boyish smile that never seemed to grow old. "I know we will…"

Jake and Savannah shared their third kiss as husband and wife, as their family and friends cheered, and would share many more as the clouds melted away and were replaced by a bright, strange yet soothing sunlight…

* * *

**A/N: There. It's done. **

**This story did have a message. It was about the impact of gun violence, and it's something that happens everyday. I hope you all will realize that. **

**I hope you'll review. Shortest story I've ever written. Check out ****Anger Management****. It's a DL. **

**REVIEW! **

**-Erika**

**PS. Are any of you Canadian readers excited for the iCarly marathon tomorrow? I am!**


End file.
